intercambio de almas
by Foundrentor4
Summary: Una misión que toma un rumbo inesperado como lo tomaran nuestro personajes? Mi primer narusaku entren y lean y disfruten XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Intercambio de almas**

**Era una noche tranquila en Kanoha, los árboles de cerezo habían florecido y sus pétalos eran llevados al son del viento. Mientras tanto en la puerta de esta tranquila aldea un equipo de shinobis esperaba a su sensei que todavía no daba señales de vida por ningún lado, la chica integrante del grupo ya se le había acabado la paciencia -donde esta Kakashi-sensei cuando se le necesita- exclama con furia contenida en su voz por tener que esperarlo a que llegara cuando le diera la gana. Mientras a lo lejos se podía contemplar una silueta de una persona aproximarse a paso tranquilo así las puertas de Kanoha una vez llegó tuvo que encarar las quejas de su equipo de misión - Kakashi-sensei donde estaba le hemos estado esperando aquí hace más de una hora- exclamó la chica del grupo que era una de las kunoichis mas fuertes y bellas de la alde oculta entre las hojas a simple vista de cualquier hombre de la aldea era una mujer muy bella con su extraño color de pelo rosa, ojos de color jade y su piel de porcelana ella era conocida como Hurano Sakura, el susodicho inventa una de sus tantas excusas para justificar su tardanza - lo siento la demora es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida dijo Kakashi a su pupila a lo cual esta responde a los gritos -KAKASHI-SENSEI ESO ES MENTIRA - dijo con una característica vena saltada en su frente, uno de sus compañeros la intenta calmar pero lo que recibe es un buen golpe que se escuchó por toda Kanoha causando un gran estruendo.**

**Un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se tallaba su cabeza después del fuerte golpe propinado por su compañera de equipo-Sakura-chan no tenías que descargar tu rabia conmigo- dijo este a su compañera de equipo.**

**-Naruto eso te pasa por tratar de calmarme BAKA!- Dijo sakura a su compañero con claro enojo en su voz.**

**-Bueno ya basta de peleas ustedes dos tenemos una misión que realizar- dijo el sensei de los dos para luego emprender camino hacia su destino.**

**Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que salieron de Kanoha durante todo este tiempo de viaje Kakashi les daba los detalles de la misión que consistía en buscar a unos shinobis que causaban terror por los alrededores del país del Arroz, sus jutsus eran una de las cosas que los caracterizanban ya que extrañamente estos shinobis podían hacer casi cualquier jutsu, se asemejaban a los uchihas por sus ojos que podían copiar las técnicas del enemigo con el que peleaban pero ellos eran diferentes ya que no poseían los ojos de los uchihas lo cual los hacía más temibles, los integrantes del grupo ponían atención a las detalles que Kakashi les había terminado de relatar. **

**Nadie habló por unos cuantos minutos todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos ya que sólo sabían pocos detalles por así decirlo de los shinobis y eso los ponía en desventaja ya que no sabían cuantos jutsus tienen en su disposición para atacar si se desarrollaba una pelea. **

**Mientras todos seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos de como actuar contra los shinobis, nadie se percató de que una sombra los seguía desde las sombras con fines desconocidos. **

**Siguieron su camino en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Kakashi decidió que era hora de un descanso ya llevan sin parar desde que salieron de Kanoha y pararon un poco más adelante en un claro del bosque, Kakashi decidió ir por leña para prender el fuego que los mantendría calientes por el reto de la noche ya que el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente.**

**Minutos después de que Kakashi salió en busca de leña, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos preparando el lugar para pasar la noche estaban en silencio no decían nada, era tan intenso el silencio que Sakura decidió romperlo.**

**-Naruto- lo llamo la joven para que este le pusiera atención **

**-¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?-**

**-¿no estás nervioso? Ya sabes por la misión-**

**-¿porque? Debería...-**

**-no lo sé, hay algo que pone nerviosa desde que dejamos Kanoha es como un presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal-**

**-no te preocupes Sakura-Chan no dejare que nada te pase- dijo el Rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que dejó un poco embobada a la Pelirosa, en su mente se cuestionaba ¿porque? ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre la protegía?, ¿porque siempre había sido tan atento con ella?, ¿porque sin importar cuantas veces ella lo golpeara él siempre estaba allí junto a ella? esas y otras preguntas rondaron por la mente de la pelirosa en ese momento, entonces ella decidió preguntar ya que no entendía la razón por la cual él siempre estaba junto a ella y la protegía de cual cualquier cosa.**

**-¿Porque?-fue lo único que pudo decir**

**El Rubio no entendió porque ella le preguntaba eso, así que decido salir de la duda -¿porque? Qué Sakura-Chan... **

**-Porque siempre te preocupas por mí, porque siempre me proteges... A Veces me siento como un estorbo que no sirve para nada... Una molestia...- **

**El rubio se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que su compañera de equipo estaba diciendo; Sakura lo noto-no sirvo para nada útil... solo estorbo..., no entiendo... por qué siempre estas allí... para mí cuando lo necesito... o porque me proteges... cuando de mi... solo recibes... insultos... y me duele... saber que por protegerme... sales lastimado... por proteger... a un estorbo... como yo-Sakura habla pausado tratando de no llorar cosa que fue en vano ya que una escurridiza lágrima bajaba silenciosa por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo y a esa le siguieron más, ella ya no podía soportar más el dolor necesitaba desahogarse sacar todo eso de su corazón-**

**Naruto trato de hablar de decirle que ella no era un estorbo y mucho menos una molestia que era la persona más especial de su vida y que la amaba con todo el corazón por eso la protegía y cuidaba, pero en ese momento aparece Kakashi para interrumpirlos y hablar-ya traje la leña, Naruto ayúdame a preparar el fuego- el mencionado no tuvo de otra más que ayudar a su sensei, pero antes de hacer eso buscó con la mirada donde la pelirosa se encontraba antes de que llegara su sensei, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no se encontraba ahí. **

**-Naruto qué esperas ven rápido a ayudarme- dijo su sensei para así el volver a la realidad ya que pensaba cuál fue el motivo de Sakura para irse.**

**-si yo voy Kakashi-Sensei-**

**Después de haberle ayudado a Kakashi-sensei con el fuego, Naruto le dijo a su sensei que iba a inspeccionar los alrededores, su sensei asintió con la cabeza para darle el permiso pero el sabia el verdadero motivo de Naruto para irse ya que cuando llego vio a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos pensó que debió haber sido algún problema entre ellos a sí que no le dio la mayor importancia.**

**Naruto caminaba por el bosque buscando a su preciada flor de cerezo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. **

**Hasta que un ruido se oyó cerca del lugar donde estaba rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y lo que veían sus ojos lo dejaron en shock no lo podía creer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Sakura con numerosas heridas en su cuerpo y alrededor de ella se encontraban algunos shinobis, el ruido que antes escuchó fue provocado por Sakura, al parecer ella mantenía una pelea con esos shinobis que al parecer ella misma había derrotado pero no se percatado de un ninja que astutamente se había escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar se dirigía hacia ella con un kunai, ella se encontraba demasiado cansada había gastado mucho de su chacra peleando contra esos ninjas.**

**Naruto al ver a ese ninja que se dirigía hacia Sakura, salió corriendo hacia ella para tratar de defenderla- SAKURA-CHAN CUIDADO- gritó con tus sus fuerza mientras señalaba donde venía el ninja, sakura al ver a Naruto que corría desesperadamente y hacía señas giro su cabeza para ver que un ninja se dirigía hacia ella con un kunai, la única reacción que tuvo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando la inminente muerte, sintió algo cálido que chocó contra su cara por inercia pensó que era sangre pero la duda estaba que no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo con miedo fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, solo para encontrarse que en efecto lo que cayó en su cara era sangre pero no era suya sino de alguien más.**

**Lo que sus ojos podían ver fue una ancha espalda y cabello rubio, era Naruto el que estaba enfrente suyo protegiéndola con su cuerpo para no recibiera el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella- N-N-Naruto...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios en ese momento.**

**El rubio recibió el impacto en su abdomen, mientras con la mano derecha sostenía el brazo del atacante, el cual estaba sorprendido de la velocidad con la que había llegado tan rápido si se encontraba a una distancia considerable.**

**-tu maldito- el ninja levantó la mirada al oír la voz de Naruto, la cara de Naruto se podía ver el entrecejo fruncido su mirada era de odio puro hacia el ninja que tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo-pagarás por lo que hiciste- de su boca se podía ver un hilo de sangre, su agarre se volvió más fuerte lo que provocó que el ninja gritara de dolor, en un rápido movimiento le quebró el brazo por lo que el ninja soltó su arma que quedó enterrada en el abdomen del rubio.**

**El Rubio comenzó a acercarse donde el ninja se retorcía de dolor por su brazo fracturado, le cogió del cuello y le dijo-es tu fin maldito-una vez que termino de decir eso, le quebró el cuello provocándole la muerte instantánea.**

**Tiró el cuerpo inerte del ninja al suelo y su cuerpo no pudo resistir más por lo que cayó al suelo, sakura en cuanto pudo reaccionar se dirigió rápidamente así donde se hallaba el cuerpo herido de Naruto.**

**Velozmente le quitó el kunai con extremo cuidado y luego la chaqueta que siempre portaba el rubio para sus misiones, la camisa negra dejando el torso de Naruto desnudo donde se podía ver una profunda herida en el abdomen...**

**-S-Sakura-intento hablar pero ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él silenciándolo.**

**-shhhh no hables tranquilo te vas a poner bien-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente lo que hizo que él se tranquilizara un poco y le devolviera la sonrisa.**

**Conforme pasaban los minutos la herida se comenzaba a cerrar lentamente con la ayuda del chacra curativo de ella y la ayuda del zorro de las 9 colas.**

**La herida ya casi terminaba de cerrarse sólo faltaban una cuantos centímetros para que la herida se cerrase en su totalidad.**

**Sakura solo mantenía su atención así su rubio lo demás no importaba solo estaban ella y él quien ya se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos por la gran pérdida de sangre que sufrió.**

**El ruido de unas ramas quebrarse por los alrededores hizo que Sakura dejara de ponerle atención por momento al rubio, el sonido de repente ceso, pero lo pelirosa no estaba tan confiada y decidió averiguar al causa ya del ruido de hace unos momentos.**

**Dejo a Naruto en suelo y se puso de pie y se dirigió en la dirección en la que se había oído el ruido, sólo para encontrarse a una pequeña liebrecilla.**

**"¡Oh vaya! solo era una liebre, mejor sigo curando a mi Naruto antes de que vengan más ninjas".**

**Retrocedió en sus pasos hasta que un silbido en el aire la alerto, por poco no logra esquivar un kunai que salió desde el bosque en dirección así ella.**

**-Vaya, Vaya; que tenemos aquí**

**Se oyó una voz ronca, malévola que erizaba la piel con solo escucharla que resonó por todo el lugar. Sakura dedujo que podría ser alguno de los ninjas que la atacaron seguramente el líder.**

**-¿porque no sales de tu escondite? O ¿acaso es que eres un cobarde?**

**Hablo Sakura incitándolo para poder localizar su ubicación, necesitaba saber en lugar se ocultaba para prevenir cualquier ataque sorpresa proveniente del líder.**

**-MOCOSA INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES, LO PAGARAS CARA-grito el líder de los bandidos estaba furioso pero esa maldita la iba a pagar caro.**

**-porque no sales de una buena vez y arreglamos esto, esto es aburrido**

**-TU LO PEDISTE MALDITA MOCOSA-rápidamente salio de su escondite de tras de un árbol a una velocidad asombrosa propinandole una fuerte patada en la espalda a Sakura, que la mando a volar contra unos arboles.**

**¨vaya que velocidad, no pude detener su pata, tengo que tener cuidado casi no tengo chakra, demonios¨ penso la pelirosa, se encontra sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando la forma de derrotarlo rapido pero uno risa la saco de sus pensamientos para encontrar a unos cuantos pasos de ella al lider de los vandidos mirandola de forma tan fria que esos causaban miedo.**

**-mnp, mocosa estúpida no me podrás vencer hablo el lider con una sadica sonrisa en su cara, comenzo a hacer sellos de manera rapida y precisa mientras decia Chūshutsu kindan no jutsu-shin no tamashī , tras haber dicho eso una luz roja comenzo a rodear su cuerpo pero no solo era el de ella si tambien el cuerpo de Naruto comenzo a rodearse de esa misma luz roja.**

**¨ ¡que diablos es esto!¨ penso la pelirosa poco a poco comenzo a sentir como sus fuerzas se le iban, débilmente intento articular palabra pero solo abrio la boca y de ella no salio absolutamente nada.**

**- jajajaja no puedes hacer nada mocosa una vez que eres atrapado por este jutsu no podras liberarte- la pelirosa como respuesta solo fruncio el ceño, pero en su mente intentaba pensar como liberarse de tan estraño jutsu, no solo a ella sino a Naruto que tambien estaba atrapado en el.**

**- que... inten...tas... ha...cer- debilmente le dijo la pelirosa al lider pero este la miro con asombro porque no estuviera en esos momentos inconciente por la perdida de chacra.**

**- vaya vaya con que aun despierta eh, mnp pero no por mucho ya que este jutsu drena poco a poco tu chacra hasta extraerlo de tu cuerpo, eso tambien le espera a tu amiguito.**

**GOMEN! GOMEN! la tardanza en subir este capitulo pero he estado con poco tiempo libre y si lo tenia no habia un poco de imaginacion XC para poder hacer el cap pero ya esta aqui costo un poquito pero ya esta hecho espero lo disfruten las personas que lo siguen o leen o como quieran decirle espero reviews, talvez el cap 3 lo suba pronto pero no prometo na XD ahhh se me olvidaba** **Chūshutsu kindan no jutsu-shin no tamashī significa **_jutsu prohibido extraccion divina de almas _

_son los pensamientos de los personajes_

**_SAYANARA_**


End file.
